Providing good food that is well prepared for the troops at the front lines is a difficult but important task as it impacts their morale as well as their health and well being. Generally cooking equipment that can boil, braise and grill is large, heavy, expensive and difficult to transport. One piece of existing equipment that is appealing is a tilting skillet which can perform these functions but it is designed to be installed in conventional kitchens and heated by natural gas burners or electric heating elements. The skillet pans of these tilting skillets may be positioned horizontally, vertically, or anywhere in between using a crank and four bar linkage mechanism. One example of such a tilting skillet is the Universal Plus Gas Tilting Skillet, Spec. No. S-4347 made by Market Forge Industries, Inc. of Everett, Mass. In the field at the front lines there are no such kitchens which run on natural gas and available fuel is usually limited to liquid fuels e.g. JP8 and diesel. In the field electric power is not portable in the quantities required for cooking equipment (approximately 15 kW per appliance).